runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Money making guide
Tältä sivulta löydät eri rahanhankintakeinoja. =F2P= Rahaa tappamalla 'Matalatasoiset pelaajat' Laudat Lautoja löytää esimerkiksi wildernessistä ruinsseilta ja graveyard of shadowsista. Yhdestä laudasta saa 185 - 200gp GE:stä,tämä on kumminkin huono tapa koska repullisesta plankkeja saa vain noin 3000 kultarahaa. Luut Mene Wildernessin Chaos Templeen. Siellä on paljon luita, joita kannattaa kerätä. Yhdestä luusta saa G.E:ssä yli 150 kolikkoa. Myy kalastusverkkoja Osta kalastusverkko ilmaiseksi Lumbridgen kalastuskaupasta, odota, ota toinen ilmaiseksi kun se tulee, odota... jne. Sitten kun reppusi on täynnä niitä, myy ne takaisin, saat 24 kolikkoa per verkko. Soft clay Tähän tarvitset jo hieman alkupääomaa mutta et skillejä kun omistat 5k-10k osta koko rahalla clayta max pricellä ja osta 14 buckettia ja ota 14 clayta kerralla ja 14 buckettia kerralla ja juokse lähimmälle paikalle josta voit ottaa vettä buckettiin ja useta veden saanti paikkaan ja sitten kun kaikissa bucketeissa on vettä udeta ne clayhyn ja tadaa 14 kpl soft clayta sitten vain teet näni kunnes kaikki clayt on käytetty. (tapa on hyvä oma kaverini tienasi uudella ukollaan tällä tavalla todella nopeaa 100k ilman skillejä!!) Lumbridge Catacombs Hakkaa Lumbridge Catacombeissa eri vihollisia. Sopii matalatasoisille, koska viholliset ovat enintään 20 lvl. Sinne pääsemiseen vaaditaan, että The Blood Pact on läpäisty. Eggs Mene aitaukseen koilliseen Lumbridgesta, etelään Varrockista. Kerää kananmunia ja mene myymään Grand Exchange. Yhdestä kananmunasta saa 83 coinssia, eli erittäin hyvää rahaa. Rune essence Hyvä tapa hankkia rahaa on hakata Rune essenceä. Mene Aubyrun luokse ja hän teleporttaa sinut hakkuu paikkaan jossa voit mainata Rune essenceä. Kannattaa myydä ne Grand Exchangessa, 1kpl = noin 90gp. (Rune essencen hakkaamiseen vaaditaan kuitenkin Rune mysteries tehtävän läpäiseminen.) Wizard hat Osta Bettyltä Port Sarimista kaikki noidanhatut (2gp) ja myy Grand Exchangessa (102gp). Jäät siis voittoa 100gp per hattu! 'Korkeatasoiset pelaajat' Merchanting Jo hieman rikkaammille pelaajille kauppaaminen on hyvä tapa tienata. Osta esim. 20kpl Rune full helmejä silloin kun niitten hinta on nousussa (ei kannata jos hinta on ollut jo kauan aikaa nousussa). Osta ne vähän alle/yli medium pricellä ja myy ne pari gp alle highest priceä. Itse suosittelen aloittelijoilla ostavan 25K kpl Maple logseja halvalla ja myyvän kalliimmalla, kuin osto hinta. Oret Gold Helppo tapa tienata F2P:ssä oreilla on mainata Gold orea niin paljon kuin huvittaa, niin tienaat jonkin verran rahaa (gold oren hinta on noin 300-350gp/kappale). Tarvitset 40 Mining ja hakun, jotta voit mainata kultaa. Suositellaan myös 40 Crafting -tasoa, jotta pääset parhaaseen kullankaivuupaikkaan, Crafting Guildiin. Iron Raudan hinta on noin 250 gp/kappale. Raudan kaivamiseen vaaditaan vain tason 15 Mining ja hakku, joten tämä on pienilevelistenkin rahanhankintakeino. Paras paikka olisi Dwarwen Mine tai Al Kharid Mine, jossa on aika paljon rautakiviä. Toisaalta niisä on myös skorpiooneja, joten pienilevelisten kannattaa mainata mielummin varrokin länsipuoleisella kaivauksella. Iron on todella nopea mainata, joten se on oikeastaan jopa parempaa rahaa kuin hiili! Coal Hiilellä hinta on noin 270-300 gp/kappale. Tämän mainaamiseen tarvitaan 30 mining, mutta suositeltavaa olisi mining +40, että mainaat nopeammin. Paras paikka mainaamiseen on Mining Guild, jossa on yli 30 kiveä hiiltä ja kaiken lisäksi vielä 5 Mithrilliä, jolla on myös hyvä hinta. Mining guildiin pääsemiseksi tarvitset kuitenkin 60 mining. Hiili on hitaampaa mainata kuin iron, mutta kyllä, sillä tienaa hyvin jos pääsee Mining guildiin. Harkot Osta tai kerää (esimerkkinä) 200 iron ja 400 coal orea, sulata ne teräsharkoiksi ja myy Grand Exchangeen.(tuottaa n.600k/1tunti) Marjakuusi Yksi vaihtoehto on hakata yewiä (jos puunhakkuutasosi on yli 60). Repullisesta marjakuusta saat suunnilleen vähän yli 13,500 kultaRahaa. Woodcutting kannattaa silti olla ainakin 70. (suositellaan Rune Hatchettia, tämä ei ole niin hyvää rahaa kuin kuvitellaan joten kannattaa käyttää muuta tapaa rahanhankintaan). Runecrafting Mainaa Rune essenceä ja tee niistä esim. Earth runeja. Yksi Earth rune = 40gp, eli tosi hyvää rahaa. Jos Runecraftingisi on korkea, voit saada yhdestä essencestä monta riimua, ja enemmän rahaa. Clay Mene Varrockin Champion's guildin vieressä olevaan kaivokseen ja kaiva monta repullista savea. Saat sadasta savesta n. 10,000 rahaa. 40. Miningtaso on kuitenkin suositeltavaa tässä rahanhankintakeinossa. Mans Tapa Miehiä Edgenvillessä siaitsevassa talossa, poimi earth talismaanit ja bonesit, myy Grand Exchangessa. Odota n. 5min niin ne ostetaan. Incomplete Stew Osta vaikka 200 Bowlia ja täytä ne vedellä, bowlit maksaa 6 gp, sekä potatoita, jotka maksaa 69 gp. Sitten vain yhdistät bow of waterit perunoihin, niin siitä tulee Incomplete Stew, jota pelaajat ostaavat Cooking xp'n toivossa. Tiedosto:Moneymaking.png Uncooked pizza Osta tomaatteja, jauhoja (bread), juustoa (ei myydä heti) ja ampäreitä vettä Grand Exchangesta. Tee pizza doughheja käyttämällä jauhoja veteen. Lisää tomaatti ja juusto niin olet saanut uncooked pizzan. Yhdestä pizzasta saa noin 1500gp eli hyvää rahaa Tässä uncooked pizzan graph viimeiseltä 30 päivältä. Sen hinta on siinä 1k-2k paikeilla. Tiedosto:Unkookedpizza.gif Hummerit ja Miekkakalat Kalasta Musa Pointin laiturilla Lobstereita ja Sworfishejä. Port sarimin laiturilla, Entranan munkien luona on Bank Deposit Box, jonne voit viedä kalat. Myy kalat raakana, jolloin saat siitä enemmän. Raa'an lobsterin hinta on 350-400gp ja raa'an swordfishin hinta on 450-500gp. Eli todella hyvää rahaa! Suositellaan lobsterin kalastukseen +55 fishing ja swordfishin kalastukseen +65 fishing. Suositellaan myös Swordfish gauntletseja jos voit käyttää niitä. =P2P= Matalatasoiset pelaajat Chaos druids Mene Edgevillen dungeoniin Wildun puolelle ja siellä Chaos druideille. Druidit tiputtavat jopa 10 eri herbbilajia ja arvokkain on ranarr, josta saa peräti 11k. Repusta saa 50-300k riippuen kuinka kalliita herbbejä haluaa kerätä, yhden repullisen keruussa kestää n.20min vähintään. Flax Flaxin kerääminen Camelotin pellolla on hyvä tapa hankkia rahaa (flaxit voi myös ostaa, rahaa tulee kuitenkin), jos haluat, voit tehdä niistä bow stringejä, (n. 200 rahaa) ja bow stringeistä voit vielä tehdä jousia, jos fletching-tasosi on tarpeeksi korkea.) Aarteenmetsästys Aarteenmetsästys (treasure trails/clue) on hyvää rahaa. Jos on tuuria voit rikastua kymmeniä miljoonia hetkessä. Mutta muista, että 3. tason aarteenmetsästyksessä saat vastaasi saradomin/zamorak velhoja ja kaksoisagentteja. Swamp toad Kerää näitä Tree gnome strongholdin pohjoisella suolla. Pankki on aivan vieressä mutta kannattaa olla kuitenkin korkea agility jotta voi juosta koko ajan. Ring of Recoil Tarvitset mage level 7, Crafting level 20 ja Ring mouldin Osta esim. 40 leikattua Sapphirea, 40 Gold baria, 40 Water runea ja 40 Cosmic runea. Sitten tee 40 Sapphire ringiä ja enchanttaa ne Ring of Recoileiksi. Kun myyt ne Grand Exchangessa, saat 868gp voittoa per ring. Hyvää rahantekoa low levelisille! Korkeampitasoiset pelaajat God Wars Dungeon God wars dungeonissa saa kerättyä kokoon mukavan summan rahaa kunhan homman vaan osaa. Muista että God Wars Dungeon on erittäin vaarallinen alue, jonne ei kannata mennä ennenkuin omaat korkean taistelutason (100+). God warssin eri alueille on eri vaatimukset (lueteltuna alempana) Bandos: 70 voimataso Zamorak: 70 elämäpisteet Saradomin: 70 ketteryys Armadyl: 70 jousiammunta Corporeal Beast Corporeal Beast eli "Ruumiillinen Peto". Näistä voit saada paljon rahaa, Äärimmillään Corporeal Beastit tiputtavat jopa yli 200,000,000 GP arvosta esineitä. Ja siihen on varmaankin syynsä: 785 Combat level, suurin combat levelisin vihollinen. Dagannoth Kings Dagannoth kings eli mursukuninkaat sijaitsevat syvällä Waterbirth Islandin uumenissa. Nämä korkeatasoiset hirviöt pudottavat dragon axeja, erilaisia sormuksia (warrior, seers, archer, berserker), mud battlestaffeja ja seer scull boweja jotka ovat arvokkaita. Kannattaa käydä jos omaat korkean taistelutason. Kalphite Queen Kalphite Queen on erittäin vahva hyönteinen joka pudottaa Dragon chainbodyjä, jotka ovat arvoltaan 4-5 miljoonaa kappaleelta, kannattaa käydä, mutta varo! Queen voi iskeä jopa 340!!! Pure Essence Pure essence on yksi parhaimmista tavoista hankkia rahaa jos olet 3-80tasoinen. Sinun myös täytyy olla member ja rune mysteries-quest tarvitsee olla suoritettu kaivaaksesi pure essencejä. Näitä kaivaa todella nopeasti ja vaivattomasti. Pure essencet ovat GE:ssä yleensä 160-170 rahaa kappaleelta ja hinta nousee koko ajan, kun makrot ovat poistuneet pelistä. Tämä on isompi tasoisillekkin hyvää rahaa jos he pääsevät taika kiltaan sillä sieltä on hyvin lyhyt matka pankkiin. tarvitset myös kaivuu tason 30 kaivaaksesi tätä malmia. Slayer Alat tekemään slayerillä kunnolla rahaa kun slayerisi on 83 voit silloin alkaa tappamaan spiritual mageja niitä on vain GWD ja ne droppaavat dragon bootseja näillä tekee hyvää rahaa n.400k-800k tunnissa mutta voit hyvällä tuurilla saada tunnissa miljoonankin kasaan. 85 slayer. Mene yksin kertaisesti tappamaan abby demoneita ne droppaavat abyssal whippejä mutta ne ovat todella rare drop niiltä. 90. slayer voit mennä tappamaan dark beasteja kun slayerisi on 90 mutta en suosittele menemänä tappamaan niitä droppejen vuoksi vaikka ne droppaavat dark boweja niin whippien hinta on korkeampi silti kun dark beastit ovat hankalempia tapettavia mutta laitoin tämän tänne kun jos tulee taskiksi niin tämä on ihan hyvää rahaa. Magic Tree Hakkaa Magic Treetä, niin teet helppoa rahaa. 1 Magic Log = yli 1,200 kultarahaa (HUOM! Tarvitset woodcutting -tason olevan 75 tai yli.) (huomaa myös että hakkaat magic logseja yhtä nopeaa lvl 75 wc kuin 99 wc) Dragons Tämä on hyvä tapa saada 40-70k alle 10 minuutissa Tappamalla esim.Green dragoneita. Alle 70 lvls kannattaa kerätä Dragon bonet(5k ea) ja Green Dragonhidet(2k ea). Jos olet yli 70 lvl kannattaa ottaa vain bonet,28 bonea on jo 140k eli selvää rahaa! Jos sinua jää mietityttään, että menevätkö dragon bonet ja -hidet kaupaksi, niin voisimpa melkein sanoa, että aina menee. Ruokaa mukaan.Ja Anti dragon shield (pakollinen) 100-110lv 13-14 monkfishiä 90-99lv 15-16 monkfishiä 80-89lv 17-18 monkfishiä 70-79lv 18-19 monkfishiä 60-69lv 20 monkfishiä Alle 60lvl suosittelen Rangella silloin 4-6 monkfishiä. Dwarf cannon on nopeaa rahaa ja Ranged Xp:tä. Fishing Tarvitset fish ainakin 40,ja P2P. Mene Seers Villagesta alaspäin kylään jossa voi kalastaa haita, hummereita, miekkakaloja + jotain epämääräistä melkeimpä arvottomia kaloja. Shark: 1.1k Swordfish: 521gp Lobster: 324 = Eli hyvää rahaa! 100 Shark = 110k 100 Sword = 52k 100 Lobster = 32k Avianses Avianses on hyvää rahaa. Niitä on God Wars Duengonissa. Ne ovat Armadyllin kannattajia joten tarvitset jonkun Armadyl itemin (jos rahan puute, suosittelen lucienin merkkiä). Nämä droppaavat rune kamaa ja addy baareja ja joskus harvinaisissa tapauksissa peräti Dragon itemeitä (jos rune itemit ovat rune dagger poisoned ne kannattaa high alchata). Hankit Aviansseilla rahaa 200k-350k tunnissa ja low defencellä muista ehdottomasti ottaa prayer potionit mukaan! Eli low Defencen omaaville prayerin pitää olla riittävän suuri Protect from Missilessiin. Muut Voit hankkia rahaa myös keinoilla mitkä voi tehdä vaikka kerran päivässä. Jos olet hoitanut Hand in the Sand tehtävän voit pyytä Bert:iltä Bucket of Sand:eja joka päivä. Saat noin 10k Bucket of Sandeista. Voit myös itse täyttää Bucket of Sand:eja ja myydä ne G.E. Culinaromancerin Chest: Tämä on nopeinta jos olet hoitanut Recipe for Disasterin kokonaan. Osta melkein kaikki chestin food storesta ja myy ne voitolla G.E. Saat 60-75k riippuu kuinka korkeat hinnat tavaroilla on. Catherbyn kauppa: Puhu General Storen omistajalle ja kerro että haluat ostaa Pineappleja ja Seaweedia. Vie ne Bank aina kun inventory täyttyy. Myy ne G.E. ja saat voittoa. Battlestaffit: Osta Zaffin kaupasta Varrockissa kaikki Battlestaffit. Ota Varrock armour mukaan jos on, koska saat ostettua enemmän Battlestaffeja. Myy ne G.E. voitolla saat noin 1k voittoa per Battlestaff. Ja yksi minun mielestäni hyvistä rahanhankintakeinoista MUTTA ensiksi kannattaisi olla vähän pääomaa. Noniin siis ostat Grand Exchangelta amulet of gloreja, ja menet heroes guildiin lataat amulet of gloryt uudelleen niin että niissä on taas 4 latausta. Sitten menet takaisin Grand Exchangelle ja myyt amulet of gloryt (4) suurempaan hintaan kuin ne olit ostanut. Silloin kun tämän tein ne olivat molemmat saman hintaisia kun katsoin mutta esimerkiksi ostat vaikka amulet of gloryn 70k:lla, ja sitten menet lataamaan sen ja myyt takaisin Grand Exchangeen ja myyt sen takaisin vain vähän korkeammalla hinnalla. Vinkki: Kannattaa olla oma koti Taverleyssa niin ei kovin paljoa tarvitsi juosta. :D Kunhan vain teet home teleportin ja juokset siitä heroes guildiin ja palaamiseen käytät yhtä niistä amulet of gloreista ja teleporttaat edgevilleen. Sitten vain toistat saman homman moneen kertaan niin paljon kuin raha sallii ja pankissa gloreja. Niin ja kannattaa ensin testata että kuinka suurella hinnalla ihmiset niitä ladattuja gloreja edes ostavat. :D mitä suuremmalla sen parempi. Hunter Hunter on oikein oiva tapa hommata rahaa. Jo taso 1'lla voi pyydystää Polar kebbittejä joilla on jo hyvä tehdä rahaa! Taso 29'llä voi pyydystää Swamp Lizardeja, jotka maksavat 1500-2000gp:tä. Taso 63'llä voit alkaa pyydystämään Red Chinchompia, jotka ovat 600-700gp'tä kappale, 80 Hunterilla tällä tavalla saa 400K tunnissa. Taso 77'llä voit alkaa pyydystämään Grenwalleja. Suosittelen pyydystämään Grenwalleja vasta, kun sinulla on 90 Hunter. Grenwallit antavat n. 20 Grenwall spikeä, jotka maksavat 1000-1500gp:tä. Al khairdin warriorit Mene Al-Kharidiin ja tapa Warrioreita ja kerää herbbejä! Helppoa rahaa! Ranarrit 8-11k! PvP Tapa PvP serverissä muita pelaajia. Voit saada jumalapatsaita, joiden hinnat ovat 5k-5m. Herblore Yrttitieto Herblorella on hyvä tienata rahaa, kun poistat ylimääräiset ruohot pois yrteistä. Tätä skilliä on vaikea kehittää profitilla mutta jos teet ranged potioneita kyllä tienaat rahaa. Luokka:RuneScape Luokka:Ohje